Reasearch
by Aaron Smiley
Summary: How are fanfics written? With a little research! Not that it really always helps... at least not when Don's sanity is concerned. One shot.


Author's note: Holy DONUTS! It's been a while! I haven't written anything in ages! I confess this was actually written months ago as a silly little whim to myself, but it amused me enough to spruce it up and pop it online. :D

Ack! I can't express how much I miss y'all! Fanfiction and even visits to Stealthy stories have become obsolete in my life. I just haven't had the time (plus I got a deviantART account and am dealing with keeping up with that) and I hate to say it but my interest has been wanning... don't worry, it can and shall be salvaged, I just have to survive college applications and then I should have more than enough time to enjoy myself, get back together, and I turn 18 in a few months! I can't get back into posting on SS til i'm under my own roof, but the deadline's nearing! WHOOt!

Written cuz I was overly stressed and couldn't handle it. Edited and posted for the same reasons a few months later. Oh. And cuz I don't spend enough time with Donnie-o!

Disclaimer: Donnie not mine. Leo I want but still not mine.

Warning: I'm in it cuz this is my version of therapy! It's cheap and it works, SO THERE!

* * *

"Aaron! What do you think you're _doing_!?!"

Don cried out in shock as his bulky olive green mutant turtle body filled the doorway of his room.

The girl jumped three feet off the ground from the loud outburst into the silence and fumbled with her small pad of paper and pen. After gravity had returned her back to earth a split second or two later, she grinned, kneeling down beside a three drawer dresser to resume her ransacking.

"Researching."

Don squinted his eyes angrily.

"_Researching_?!?"

He looked around the disaster zone that used to be his room .

"This isn't research, this is a mess!"

He returned his glare to her, waiting for an apology and an explanation.

"Why do you have a dresser, anyway?" Aaron asked, not bothering to look up and see she was in trouble. "It's not like you've got any clothes or that kind of stuff." She shook her head, tossing half a computer mouse back into the top of three drawers amongst a smorgasboard of various junk.  
"You know, most people have one small junk drawer in the kitchen, you have three massive ones in your room. Well...I guess it would just be creepy for you to have, say, an underwear drawer cuz we all know you guys don't wear any..." she took a moment to size Don up, flicking her eyes over the bottom of his plastron. Don felt a rush of heat in his cheeks and he squirmed, instinctively turning that part of his body from her view even though he knew full well neither he nor his brothers ever wore anything on their bottom half or had anything to cover anyway.

Aaron didn't seem to notice the poor, nerdy mutant's discomfort and simply turned her attention to his bed on her other side, now covered in notebooks that had originally sat straight, side by side on top of the invaded dresser. Some of them were open, exposing data tables and diagrams drawn in carefully by a mutant hand and some of them had even slipped down off the bed onto the floor. Don gave them a sympathetic look and began gathering them up in his arms.

"...But I guess you might have a sock drawer. Not that I've seen you wear socks, but you never know. Maybe your feet get cold."

She stood, grasping her little notebook and posing her pen above the pad. "DO your feet ever get cold?"

"What?" Don looked up, confused, "Ye- No-" he stopped, expelling one long breath in frustration. "I don't know!"

"You don't know if your feet get cold? That's interesting..." She scribbled away and made a pensive face at her paper. "Can you _feel_ your feet?"

"_What?_" Don gave her another exasperated look, "Of course I can feel my feet!"

He set the stack of lab books back on the dresser to be reorganized by date later and turned his attention to the jean clothed behind wiggling itself back out from underneath his bed with a prize.

"Gossip Girl?!? Donnie, do tell!" she smirked excitedly and whipped her notepad into ready position again.

Don snatched the book back.

"**NO.** You. Out!" He growled, too annoyed to put together full sentences.

She ignored his demand and picked up the pillow off his bed for close examination.

"Do you -"

He grabbed her shoulder and steered her towards the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Aaron protested, "Creamy or chunky!?!"

Don stopped shoving her out his room for a moment, "What?"

'Peanut butter." She looked at him incredulously as if he were the one with the mental problem. "Do you like it creamy or chunky? I need to know."

"Ughhh!" He gave her one final push out the door and slammed it behind her, making sure to click the lock on the handle.

He waited, listening to the silence. He waited patiently for two whole minutes to tick by on the clock on his wall. More than enough time for Aaron's attention span to move on to the next off-the-wall scheme. When the two minutes were up, he placed his ear-hole to the door.

Nothing.

Sighing in relief, he reached for the handle and gave it a slow turn, opening the door into the hall.

"GaH!" Don nearly slammed it shut again coming face to face with the author waiting patiently outside with a big grin on her face, but she took a step back through the door way.

"So when you stay up all night working on a project, do you take bathroom breaks? I mean it's obvious you don't take breaks to nap, but since sleep is important just like using the restroom, do you bother to make time to take care of business?" Aaron questioned, using her free hand to place air quotes around the work 'business'.

Don narrowed his eyes and set his mouth in a firm line. He gripped her shoulders, spun her around and led her back to the door, over the threshold and down the hall, while she babbled along.  
He made a turn into the second room down and sat her on the bed of his brother's room.

Leo peeked an eye open from his meditation mat on the floor, then opened both eyes to stare first at Aaron then at his frustrated brother in confusion.

'Wha-?"

"You're the reason she's still hanging around here three years later, Leonardo! YOU deal with HER!"

With that Don spun on his heel and marched out the door back to his own room to attend to the mess still waiting there for him.

Leo and Aaron stared after him, at the empty doorway for several moments before sharing a glance between each other.

"So..." Aaron started, filling the lengthy silence and whipping out her notebook and pen, "Do _you_ like creamy peanut butter?"


End file.
